squidinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixers
Mixers are used to mix inks together to create more valuable inks. Mixers are unlocked when the player adopts any squid other than Spider Squid and can be purchased for Shells. The player can purchase a maximum of 15 Mixers with each successive Mixer costing more Shells. Mixers purchased are lost on Sell Out. For strategies regarding mixers see: Strategies Using Mixers Mixers are used by selecting a Recipe for the mixer to mix. Clicking on a mixer opens up a mixer info window with information about the currently selected Recipe and a recipe selector. Mixers that have gained enough ink all mix at the same time, when the progress bar at the top of the mixer tab reaches the end. Mixers can be turned off by clicking the off button beside the progress bar. When you put a recipe in a mixer slot the recipe window will show you the limiting factor of a recipe. If it is limited by a specific ink you need to feed that squid to mix more ink. If it is limited by Production you're making more ingredient inks than you're mixing and you can upgrade your recipe to get more value. Recipes have two factors that can be upgraded: # Quality - Upgrading quality will double the required ingredients but triple the sell value. Quality is lost if an ink is remixed so it's important to remember to only upgrade Quality on inks you'll be selling and not on inks you use again in a higher recipe. If you continue to upgrade quality after your mixer is limited by an ingredient, it will slow down the rate ink is mixed, although this is not always bad. # Production - Upgrading production will double both the input and output of a mixer but has no impact on the value of the ink. If you continue to upgrade production after your mixer is limited by an ingredient, it will have no affect on the mixer. Example Mixing Guide Now that you know the basics here's an example to get the most out of your mixers. Your best option is to focus on mixing the highest value ink you can rather than multiple inks that all consume the same ingredients. So let's assume you've just adopted Dazzle and want to get the most value you can by mixing Purple Glitter Ink. This will require 3 mixer slots: # Purple Ink - Add the Purple recipe to a mixer slot. If you have previously upgrade Quality on purple remember to reset the recipe now since the quality will be lost when you remix it. Now upgrade Production on the recipe until you're limited by either Red or Blue ink. # Glitter Ink - Add the Glitter recipe to a mixer slot. Reset Quality if you've previously upgraded it. Upgrade Production until you're limited by White or Sparkle ink. # Purple Glitter Ink - Add the Purple Glitter recipe to a mixer slot. Check to see if it is limited by either Purple or Glitter. If not, you can upgrade Quality until it is limited to increase your profits. Once it is limited, look at the top left of the recipe window to see how much of the ink you're gaining per second. If it is still mixing at a high rate you can continue to upgrade Quality while keeping an eye on the rate until it drops as far as you are comfortable. This should get you the highest possible value Purple Glitter ink that you can mix. As you sell you and feed your squids, check back in on the recipes and see if you can upgrade them for even more profit. Once you make enough shells to adopt a new squid, remember to take a look at your available recipes and switch to the highest value ink and repeat the above process again. Trivia * In the first version of Squid Ink, Mixers could be upgraded and the recipes stayed the same. This was changed as Mixers were considered quite useless after the first Sell Out Category:Mixing Category:Squid Ink Category:Browse